Big Time Hollywood Arts
by iluv2h8u1
Summary: When Jackie Diamond and Esperanza Garcia get accepted to Hollywood Arts, you know there's definitely going to be some Big Time Romance and Big Time Drama.
1. Chapter 1

"AHH!"

A girlish shriek rang through apartment 2J, causing the residents of the apartment to groan. Esperanza Garcia angrily stormed out of the room she shared with Jackie Diamond and Katie Knight. "DIAMOND!" she shouted. A brunet with longish hair suddenly appeared in front of her. Esperanza took a step back in shock.

The boy, James, looked…not himself. His usually amazing brown hair was frizzy and greasy. Esperanza blinked, obviously unsure of what to say. James looked like he was about to burst into tears. "I…look…hideous!" he screamed, turning and running into the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Jackie asked, rubbing her eyes as she approached her best friend. "Is my brother having a panic attack about his hair again?"

"Yup," Esperanza replied simply. She approached the bathroom door and picked up the 'Panic Room' sign that was on the counter by the bathroom door. Jackie opened the refrigerator and pulled out a juice pouch as Esperanza placed the sign on the door.

"My brother's so weird," Jackie stated, turning to face Esperanza.

"Try having Carlos as a brother," Esperanza replied. She looked at the time on the microwave. "Great, it's six in the morning. Well, we might as well start getting ready. First day at Hollywood Arts and all."

"Wonderful," Jackie replied sarcastically as they approached their room. "I don't know how we got in, us being the untalented ones of our families."

"You're amazing at writing songs," Esperanza replied, watching as Jackie pulled out a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a purple tank top, and a grey vest from her closet.

"What do you think?" Jackie asked, holding the clothes in front of her. Esperanza nodded, wishing she had Jackie's beauty. Jackie didn't notice it, of course, but it was there. Jackie had amazingly blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean, dark brown hair that fell in perfect waves to her mid-back, and a deep tan that matched her brother's. She was so skinny, she looked almost anorexic. But she wasn't. She just had a majorly high metabolism. Esperanza sighed. Compared to Jackie, Esperanza felt normal, _average_. But Esperanza was beautiful in a different way, a more exotic way, rather than the California beach bunny beautiful. Esperanza had beautiful raven hair that reached her hips, amazingly mocha eyes, and a deep natural tan.

"What about this?" Esperanza asked, holding up a pair of short yellow shorts and a blue and white tee shirt.

"You'll look amazing, you always do," Jackie replied, smiling. Smiling was a rare occurrence for the blue eyed brunette. She would usually smirk, but her smile made her that much more beautiful.

(Page break)

"It's your first day at Hollywood Arts," Katie stated. "I'm gonna miss you guys. Who's gonna help me scam the boys and other kids here?"

"Katie, we're only going to a new school, not Japan," Jackie replied, ruffling Katie's hair.

Katie folded her arms. "Don't do that or I'll do that to your hair," she threatened. Jackie shrieked and placed her hands protectively over her hair. Katie burst out laughing. "You Diamonds are so predictable," she stated.

"We are not! I just…spent a lot of time on my hair this morning, that's all," Jackie replied, moving to the refrigerator to get another juice pouch. She gasped. "Es, we have to get going, like, five minutes ago or we're going to be late!"

"Then what're we standing around for?" Esperanza asked. "Let's go!"

They ran out the door, but Jackie's head popped back in a few seconds later. "Katie, tell your mom we're going, okay?" she asked, but before Katie could reply, Esperanza pulled her away from the door. "BYE, KATIE!" Jackie screamed.

(Page break)

"Wow, this is amazing!" Jackie said, looking around their new school. People were dancing around everywhere as a Big Time Rush song, Boyfriend, played. Jackie groaned. "Am I the only one who thinks that song is overplayed?"

"Nope," Esperanza replied, sliding closer to Jackie as a kid with a puppet ran by screaming.

"Well, we know this school is weird just by seeing a teenage boy with a puppet," Jackie stated, turning to look after the boy. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and bumped into a teenage girl with a cup of hot coffee in her hands.

"Dude, what the hell?" the girl snarled. Jackie raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, sure, I'm fine. Who wouldn't be fine after having an entire cup of _hot coffee_ spilt all over them?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest, trying to hide the coffee stain.

"Just stay out of my way and no one gets hurt," the girl threatened before stalking away.

"Well, isn't she pleasant," Esperanza stated, looking down at the paper in her hands. "Our lockers are right next to each other. Wait, your locker is on top of mine."

"Sweet," Jackie replied, looking at the paper over Esperanza's shoulders. "Locker four twenty seven," she read. She looked around, searching the lockers for those numbers.

"Found it!" Esperanza called, pointing towards the staircase in the middle of the lobby. Jackie's locker was directly next to a locker covered in pieces of food.

"Oh hell no," Jackie stated. "_**Hell**_ no."

"At least your locker isn't on the bottom!" Esperanza replied.

"But who knows what kind of freak covers their locker in _food_?" Jackie asked as a tall, frizzy haired boy appeared behind them. Jackie turned around without noticing him and jumped back in surprise, bumping into Esperanza, who dropped her books.

"Shit," she muttered, kneeling down as the weird kid stared Jackie down.

"Okay, look, whoever the hell you are. You'd better tell me who you are before I call someone, and who I call will definitely hurt you," Jackie stated.

"I'm Sinjin Van Cleef," the boy replied.

"I'm Jackie Diamond," the brunette replied warily. "And this is my best friend in the world, Esperanza Garcia," she said, motioning to the girl on the floor, gathering her books.

"Diamond? As in James Diamond?" a girl's voice asked. Jackie groaned and turned around to see a brunette standing there eagerly.

"Yes, he's my brother," Jackie replied. "Before you ask, no, I won't get you a date with him."

The girl made a disappointed noise and stalked away. Esperanza opened her locker and began stuffing books into it. The Sinjin guy stalked away. Jackie shook her head and opened her bag.

"What should I do? My clothes are now covered in coffee!" Jackie asked.

"I have an extra shirt in my bag, just hold on a second," Esperanza replied.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Many times, and only after I saved your butt," Esperanza responded. Jackie smiled as Esperanza handed her a blue tee shirt with purple letters that spelled "I'm me and I always will be".

"Wait," Jackie said, doing a full 180 degree turn. "Where's the bathroom?"

"I…have no idea," Esperanza stated, looking around as more and more people flooded into the school. Jackie groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Great, just great," she muttered.

**I hope this was okay. Any guesses as to who the mean coffee girl and the brunette are? XD Review? *hopeful face***


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie sighed. This was _totally_ not what she'd expected. Her first day was a disaster. Some random chick with black hair and blue highlights had poured coffee on her, accidentally, of course, but still. She kept seeing that Sinjin kid look at her.

And now she couldn't find the bathroom. She'd been searching for the bathroom for a good ten minutes, at least. She still had a coffee stain on her shirt, and that was just unacceptable. She was a Diamond, and she needed to look her best at all times. Even if that made her seem conceited, she still had to look her best. It was just something that had been implanted in her brain by her mother, who was a model, when she was young. It was just something she'd been told all her life.

"Come on, class starts in five minutes!" Esperanza whined.

"You can go," Jackie stated distractedly. "I need to change out of this shirt, badly."

"You Diamonds annoy me," Esperanza groaned, but followed Jackie anyway.

"See? You can't help but love me," Jackie teased, finally seeing the bathroom. "YES!" she shouted, attracting odd glances from the other students in the hall. But she didn't care. At all. She just needed to get out of her coffee-stained clothes and look pretty again. A few minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom, with a changed shirt and her hair looking perfect, as usual.

"I wonder what happened with James this morning," Esperanza stated, upon seeing Jackie pull out a comb.

"He's probably still crying in the bathroom. Gustavo will totally kill him," Jackie replied as they entered their Acting class. The teacher, Sikowitz, was standing on the makeshift stage, barefoot and drinking out of a coconut. Jackie raised her eyebrows as the two sat down on a couple of chairs in the back.

"He's kind of creepy," Esperanza whispered to Jackie as the coffee girl walked into the room with a _**really**_ hot guy. The girl glared at Jackie and Esperanza before sitting in a chair in the front of the room.

"I think she hates me," Jackie stated.

"Jade hates everyone," a voice said from behind them. Jackie turned around to see a brunette with amazing cheekbones standing there.

"Oh my god, it took only half an hour for someone to hate me!" Jackie exclaimed. "It's a new record!"

Esperanza laughed. "Good job," she stated, high-fiving her best friend.

The brunette with the amazing cheekbones smiled slightly. "I'm Tori, Tori Vega."

"Esperanza Garcia."

"Jackie Diamond."

Tori sat down next to them. "Well, we need to band together. Jade hates all of us."

"She scares me," Esperanza stated.

Jackie burst out laughing. "Total Carlos moment!" she said between her laughter.

"And you were freaking out like James just a few minutes ago, so you should shut up," Esperanza replied, glaring at Jackie.

"I had coffee on my shirt! What do you expect?" Jackie asked, folding her arms.

"Wait, what? Diamond, Garcia? Carlos, James? What's going on here?" Tori asked. "My sister said someone named Jackie Diamond who was related to James Diamond was here."

"Plan A backfired," Esperanza whispered to Jackie.

Jackie glared at her. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

**It's like four thirty in the morning as I'm writing this, because I'm just so pissed off that I can't sleep. My supposed "friends" lied to me and said they couldn't hang out, and then one of them posted that they were hanging out on Twitter, and when I asked them why, one said he had a headache and thought I was going to be annoying.**

**Well, that was a run on sentence if I ever saw one. And has nothing to do with anything. But I'm seriously so pissed that I've been up all night. Reviews will make me happier (lol). *hopeful face***


	3. Chapter 3

(Esperanza's POV)

I didn't know what to say to Tori. She was looking at us with a weird look on her face. I felt myself redden and looked down. Even Jackie didn't know what to say. And she was always the one who knew what to say.

"Well?" Tori asked.

Jackie sighed before explaining what was going on. Tori made a "huh" noise as three other people walked up to us. One was a cherry red head, one was an African American boy with dreadlocks (so cute), and the last was a boy with crazily curly black hair and black nerd glasses.

"You're new here?" the boy with dreadlocks asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at Jade. She scared me, a lot. Sure, that made me seem like my brother, but whatever.

"Well," the boy with the dreads said, "I'm Andre, the girl here is Cat, and the awkward one is Robbie."

Robbie smiled at me slightly. I couldn't help but smile back. I recognized him as the guy with the puppet, mostly because he was holding a puppet in his hands.

"So what's this school like?" Jackie asked Andre and Cat.

"It's amazing," Andre replied as Cat nodded.

"Definitely," Tori added.

Andre went off into a happy rant about the teachers, the classes, and basically everything about Hollywood Arts. I was listening intently when Jackie's cell phone rang.

"Sorry," she said, pulling out her phone and checking her text messages. "Logan wants to know why Jamie locked himself in the bathroom."

"Bad hair day," I replied. "You know not to mess with James when he's having a bad hair day."

"Remember what he did last time someone messed with him?" Jackie asked, almost laughing.

"Yeah, Carlos hasn't been the same since," I replied. The other four looked at us confusedly.

Jackie just smirked. I noticed that she was looking at Jade, who was clearly trying to freak us out. It was working for me.

"Beck!" Andre suddenly called. The _hot_ guy that Jade had walked in with nodded at him before walking over to him.

"New here?" the hot guy, Beck, I'm guessing, asked Jackie and me.

"Completely," I replied.

Beck smiled at us. God, he's a lot nicer than his girlfriend.

(page break)

(Jackie POV)

The day wore on slowly. I sighed as I sat down next to Esperanza in the Asphalt Café. We had to wait for Logan to pick us up because SOME people don't think we're responsible enough to drive. If we both have our licenses, doesn't that mean we're responsible enough to drive?

"This was a very unproductive day," I stated, sighing. "The only thing I actually did today was manage to get Katie pissed at me before eight in the morning."

"Congratulations," Esperanza said, looking around. "I managed to get my math teacher to hate me already."

"I think all my teachers hate me," I replied.

"That's not a surprise."

I rolled my eyes and put my hand to my head, shielding my eyes from the sun as I looked around. A sleek red convertible drove up into the parking lot.

"OH MY GOD, THAT'S LOGAN MITCHELL FROM BIG TIME RUSH!" a voice shouted. Suddenly, everyone in the Asphalt Café rushed up to the car.

"I'll text him and tell him that we'll take a bus home," Esperanza said, sighing as she took out her cell phone.

"He'll tell us to stay here and get in the damn car," I replied, running a comb through my hair.

"That _is_ true," Esperanza replied, thinking. "Let's fight our way through the crowd."

"SHOTGUN!" I shouted, dashing forward.

"NOT FAIR!" she shouted back, chasing after me.

I pushed my way to the car and hopped over the door. "Hey, Logie. What's up?"

"Nothing," he replied, undaunted. (He was used to crazy behavior. I mean, look at who his friends are.)

Esperanza hopped into the backseat, clearly pissed off. "Why do I always have to sit in the back?"

"Because you didn't shout 'shotgun' before I did."

"I hate you," she muttered.

"Love you too," I replied, rolling my eyes as Logan started to drive out of the parking lot.

"Turn up the radio!" Esperanza demanded. "I love this song!"

Logan obliged.

_There's a street, there's my right, my left feet,_

_There's a road of nowhere that ends meet._

_I've got the sun, I've got the sand,_

_I've got that rock 'n' roll band,_

_Here I stand!_

I joined in with the radio.

_I've told you that when the morning comes,_

_I'll be there my left hand in your right one._

_Ooh!_

_This is my this is my paradise,_

_I'm at home above all I got it by_

_Let the sun on my shoulder shine!_

_We can run beneath this clear piece of sky,_

_This is my paradise!_

_Lemonade, summer games we remember,_

_Colder days with a haze in December_

_Let's get some groove_

_Going through with being too cold to move,_

_Sunshine is overdue._

_I'm breaking out in my summer dress, yea!_

_I'm singing, I'm dancing, I'm obsessed, yea!_

_This is my paradise,_

_I'm at home above all I got it by_

_Let the sun on my shoulder shine!_

_We can run beneath this clear piece of sky,_

_This is my paradise!_

_Breaking the waves out on the sand_

_And I still hear that band,_

_Knowing tomorrow comes I'm not scared,_

_Cuz I know sunshine's gonna be there._

_Ooh!_

_This is my, this is my paradise!_

_This is my, this is my paradise!_

_Ooh!_

_This is my, this is my paradise!_

_I'm at home above all I got it by,_

_Let the sun on my shoulder shine,_

_We can run beneath this clear piece of sky._

_This is my paradise!_

By the time the song ended, all three of us were singing along.

Everything was perfect for that moment.

**Oh my god, I am so, so, so, so sorry! It's been forever since I updated, and I have a good reason. My computer was stolen, then my mom got us tickets to a Jason Aldean concert, then finals started, then I got tickets to a Brad Paisley concert, then a Blake Shelton concert, then a Jerrod Neiman concert, and then the cops found my computer.**

**You can see two things from that: I love country music, and the cops in my town suck.**

**Anyway, the song was This Is My Paradise by Bridgit Mendler.**


	4. Chapter 8

(Esperanza POV)

"Hey, Esperanza, I need your help," Logan told me.

"What with?" I asked.

"I need to make Camille jealous," he said.

"Okay, to do that you need a girlfriend. Someone pretty, funny, smart, sweet, talented, basically someone completely out of your league," I replied as Jackie walked into the living room with her cell phone in hand, texting. Logan and I looked at each other for a second before smirking and looking at her.

She noticed Logan and I staring at her and looked up from her black iPhone 4. "What?"

"She's perfect," I stated, smirking.

Jackie looked at us, clearly confused and scared.

(Jackie POV)

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Logan here needs your help," Esperanza replied.

"With what?"

"You're gonna be his fake girlfriend so he can make his ex girlfriend jealous," Esperanza said.

"Why me?"

"Because you're completely out of his league," Esperanza replied simply.

"Hey!" Logan said, clearly offended.

"What? She is!" Esperanza said.

"You're right," Logan agreed.

"What about James? He'd _kill _Logan if he found out," I pointed out.

"Then he won't find out," Esperanza said.

"Alright. Logan, let's go down to the lobby and have you ask me out in front of her," I replied as my phone beeped. I checked the message.

_It's been a while since we talked. What's wrong?_

I didn't reply, just locked my phone and walked with Logan down to the lobby.

"So what's the plan?" I whispered.

"Jackie, you're gonna walk in from the pool, and Logan, you're gonna walk up to her and ask her out. It's that simple," Esperanza said.

"You know, whenever you say 'It's that simple' something always goes wrong and it always gets super complicated," I said dryly.

"Don't worry. If James comes by, I'll distract him," Esperanza stated.

"How?" Logan and I asked.

"I'll figure something out!" she replied.

"Fine, let's get this over with," I said, rolling my eyes and walking outside to only walk back in and be asked out by my best friend's brother.

I got a text from Esperanza telling me to come back inside a few minutes later. I sighed and walked inside, only to bump into Logan.

"Um, so hey, Jackie," he said awkwardly.

"Hey, Logan," I replied happily. It almost made me sick. Camille was looking over her new boyfriend's shoulder at us.

"So, uh, do you wanna go on a date sometime?" he asked. Camille glared at me.

"Yeah, definitely," I said, smiling.

"What?" I heard James's voice say.

I turned around to see him standing there with Esperanza behind him.

"I thought you said you would distract him!" I hissed at her. She looked at me with a 'Sorry, I tried' expression.

"What's going on?" James asked.

I looked at Logan.

We were so going to have a lot to explain.

**Sorry I took so long. Summer school takes forever now and as soon as I get home, I just want to go sleep. And I know I didn't continue from where I left off in the last chapter. Don't worry, you'll find out who said that soon enough. ;) Review? *hopeful face***


	5. Chapter 5

(Jackie POV)

_Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._

"What's going on?" James repeated.

"Um…let's talk in the apartment!" Esperanza said, grabbing his wrist. I noticed she blushed and immediately pulled away from him.

_Ooh, she's crushing on him!_

I stored that in my head for blackmail material later.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"We'll talk in the apartment," I said, grabbing his wrist and dragging him towards the elevator.

"What's going on?" my brother asked as soon as we got into the apartment.

"Well," Esperanza said, looking at both of us, "I convinced Logan to ask her out because he likes her."

"WHAT?" Logan and I yelled. We looked at each other.

"Um…hang on a second," Esperanza said, pushing Logan and I into the bathroom.

We both folded our arms and glared at her. "What was that about?" I hissed.

"The less people that know you're only faking, the better," she replied.

"James is going to murder me!" Logan fretted.

"Yeah, he is," I replied. "But don't worry; I'll murder him for murdering you." I patted his shoulder. "So I'd be avenging your death."

Logan rolled his eyes at me.

"So go act like a couple and make James get pissed at you," Esperanza demanded, pushing us out of the bathroom.

"Dude, what the hell?" James asked Logan. "How could you like my sister?"

"Oh, hell no," I replied. "So you're saying that no guy could ever like me?"

"No, I'm not saying that!" he replied. "It's just you both said you saw each other as brother and sister."

"Look, Jamie, you can get all pissy if I'm dating someone you don't know, but I'm dating _Logan_, your best friend. So you should trust him," I said, looking at Logan.

"Fine," my brother replied grudgingly. He turned to Logan. "If you hurt her, you're dead."

At that, he walked out of the apartment.

Logan turned to Esperanza. "This was supposed to be fake!"

"I'm sorry!" Esperanza replied.

"Why did you tell him it was real?" I asked.

"Because he would probably tell Camille and ruin it!" Esperanza responded.

"Well, they are pretty close," I noted.

"WHAT?" Logan yelled.

"You didn't see that? They're always together," Esperanza said.

"They kissed," I added.

"She helped him when his 'swag count' was 'dangerously low'," Esperanza continued, rolling her eyes and making quotation marks when she said "swag count" and "dangerously low".

"He helps her with her acting," I continued.

"The time at the beach party when James thought he was in love with a mermaid," Esperanza said.

"Okay, I get it!" Logan said. "But you don't think there's anything more, do you?"

"James might be a complete asshole, but I don't think he'd do that to you," Esperanza told him.

"Besides, he likes someone else," I said, smirking.

"What? Who?" Esperanza asked me.

Logan and I both smirked at her. "You like him," we said together.

"What?" Esperanza asked. "No, no, I don't!"

"You're a horrible liar," I said.

"Okay, maybe I do," she admitted.

I looked at Logan. "Plan time?" I asked.

"Plan time," he said.

**So, yeah, I decided to delete a few chapters and stuff. I got kinda annoyed and you know….so yeah. Review? *hopeful face***


	6. Chapter 6

(Jackie POV)

"What's going on?" I asked Esperanza from the back seat of the convertible. "Why are we stopped?"

"There's a truck in the way," she reported. I groaned and sat up.

"Wait, why does the back say 'DANGER BTR'?" I asked. The back of the truck opened, revealing the boys.

"I think that's why," Esperanza replied. I groaned again and hopped over the door. Esperanza shut off the car and climbed out. "Wait up!"

"GUSTAVO, KELLY!" I shouted, pushing through the crowd of people. I finally reached them. "What the hell is going on?"

"Well, we're proving to someone at the Palm Woods that BTR rocks!" Gustavo replied.

"As if, they're a dance pop group," Esperanza said. I nodded and motioned to her, silently agreeing.

"You'll see," Kelly said.

I raised my eyebrows. "I'll watch, but I'm probably not going to be impressed."

_You, you walked into the room_

_On a Friday afternoon_

_That's when I saw you for the first time _

_And I was paralyzed_

I watched as Logan got into the song. I'd never heard him sing before; most of the solos went to Kendall or James. Besides, I never listened to their music. He had a really good voice.

_Time stopped ticking, my hands keep shaking_

_And you don't even know that_

_I try to speak, but girl you got me tongue-tied_

_I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_

_I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_

_Can't even talk, 'cuz words don't come into my mind_

_I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_As the years go by I think about you all the time, whoa_

_If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed, paralyzed by you_

James pointed towards Esperanza as he finished singing that small part.

I smirked at her. "He's crushing on you."

"He so isn't. He's way too out of my league."

"You're an idiot," I replied.

_I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_

_I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_

_I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_

_Can't even talk, 'cuz words don't come into my mind_

_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_

_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_Paralyzed, paralyzed, you got me tongue-tied_

_Paralyzed, paralyzed, now I'm frozen inside_

_Paralyzed, paralyzed_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

The song finished and everyone clapped. Gustavo and Kelly turned to me.

"Well?" Gustavo asked.

"I'm impressed," I said simply. "It wasn't as terrible as I thought it would be."

"Hey," Logan greeted. I smiled. This whole fake relationship thing had to look real. I kissed his cheek. James sent me a glare, but I glared pointedly back.

"You two are dating?" Gustavo asked. "That's perfect!"

"What's perfect?" Kendall asked.

"The nerd gets the girl! It never happens! It'll bring a lot of attention to BTR!" Gustavo replied. He pulled out his cell phone. "I need to call the press!"

"This isn't going to go well, is it?" Esperanza asked aloud.

"Most likely not," I replied.

(Page break)

(Next day)

(Esperanza POV)

I walked into the school with Jackie next to me. She was talking about some NASCAR race or whatever. I wasn't paying attention. She said something about some guy named Tony Stewart winning.

The entire hallway fell silent and everyone looked at her.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" she whispered to me.

"I think Gustavo let it slip last night," I whispered back, kneeling down to open my locker.

"Ugh, kill me," she groaned, leaning back against the lockers with a slam. "How much do you want to bet that Trina will act like my new best friend now?"

At that, Trina walked up and started to talk to Jackie.

"I'm not betting anything," I replied. "You already won."

I stood up and watched as Trina started rambling about something.

Jackie turned to me. "Do you think I could get a restraining order?"

"Most likely," I replied as the warning bell rang. Trina ran off.

"This isn't gonna be fun," Jackie said, leaning her head onto my shoulder. "Help me."

"You were the one who decided to date Logan," I told her.

"You made me," she muttered. "Why couldn't you dated him?"

"Because I'm in his league. If he wanted to get Camille jealous, he needed someone totally out of his league to date him," I told her.

"I hate this," she muttered again.

"But you love him," I stated.

"Well, yeah, I guess," she replied.

"HA! I KNEW IT!" I almost shouted. She pulled away from me.

"What did you know?" she asked.

"You love him!" I said, smirking.

"Well…maybe a little," she said, not looking at me.

"Now go to class," I demanded. "We're already late."

"Sure thing, _mother_," she replied sarcastically. I knew she had no intention of going to her class. She was most likely going to take the keys to the convertible and go out for a drive, but it wasn't my business.

"You're older than me," I pointed out.

"Only by three months!" she replied. "Toss me the keys. I don't feel like going to study hall."

I rolled my eyes and tossed the set of car keys to her. "Don't crash!"

"That was one time, and it wasn't even my fault," Jackie told me. "They rear-ended me!"

"Whatever," I replied, rolling my eyes and walking away.

(Jackie POV)

I rolled my eyes at Esperanza's retreating back before turning around and leaving out of the front of the school. Beck and Andre were sitting on the hood of Beck's truck.

"Hey," Andre greeted.

"Hey," I replied. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Nah, of course not," Beck replied, motioning for Andre to move over some.

I sat down in between them. "So what's up?" I asked.

"Not much, skipping study hall," Beck replied.

"Same here."

We sat and talked for a while, just chatting about random things until the bell for passing time rang. People flooded out into the Asphalt Café.

Esperanza walked up. "Did you hear?"

"What?" I asked.

"Classes for the rest of the day are cancelled," she told me. "Apparently the principal got sick and decided that the rest of the day should be cancelled."

"Awesome," Beck replied. "How about all of us go out to the pier? You know, Cat, Robbie, Jade, Tori, everyone?"

"Robbie has to leave Rex behind," I said. "That puppet is always checking me out."

"You can't blame him," Andre said.

"I'm in a relationship, Andre," I replied.

"She's in love," Esperanza chirped. I threw an empty water bottle at her.

"Don't even try to deny it!" she told me. I rolled my eyes.

"We'll meet you on the boardwalk," I told the boys, climbing off the hood of Beck's truck. I looked at Esperanza. "You're driving."

"Why me?"

"Because I don't feel like it."

…**So there's chapter six. I'm at eighteen reviews now, so let's make it twenty? Next chapter, everyone's gonna be in the same place for the first time! How exciting! :)**


End file.
